Eight Heroes of Erdas
by LionRulersRoar
Summary: Once there were eight heroes of Erdas, all with powers: Keeper, Seeker, Warrior, Survivor, Charmer, Runner, Flyer, and Infinities. Each one has a different power. Follow their stories and see the fate play out. Rated T for action.
1. Truthseeker

**So I decided to start a story about the Spirit Animals game. The summary might not be as good as it should be, but I assure you, it's better than it sounds.**

"Do you know the prophecy?" The old one asked.

"I know all the prophecies!" The young one claimed.

"But do you know about the Keeper?" The old one questioned further.

"Uh… I probably do…" The young one stuttered. The old one tipped his head back and his eyes turned completely white.

 _One girl comes,_

 _Her hair black as night,_

 _Cares for sheep,_

 _Does not know how to fight,_

 _She walks with unknown power,_

 _She sees the beast which she bonds,_

 _The beast that empowers,_

 _Then she's wanted by every being,_

 _Confused,_

 _Never seeing,_

 _The enemy she makes cost her more,_

 _She wishes for home,_

 _But it doesn't exist anymore._

"That is the prophecy of the Keeper." The old one confirmed.

"So… Basically a little girl that has black hair becomes famous?"

"No, you idiot! This girl is going to have her Nectar ceremony tonight, we need to be there to stop the prophecy." The old one proclaimed loudly.

"But… Isn't the prophecy saying good stuff happens to her?" The young old asked.

"Were you even listening?"

"No."

 _Somewhere else…_

Isabella Truthseeker poured the wool she had gathered into a bucket. Tonight was her Nectar ceremony, and she didn't want to be late so she was hurrying up her chores. She paused long enough to stare out pass the hill she lived on. She could see all of Trunswick. Conor, her cousin, had already had his Nectar ceremony, turning out that he had summoned Briggan, one of the Four Fallen.

"Isabella! Come on and get dressed! It's almost time for your ceremony!" Her mother called.

"Coming!" Isabella yelled back, racing to the house's backdoor. She rushed inside, closing the door to keep the mosquitoes out. They were so pesky. Isabella ran up the stairs to her room and grabbed her best dress. It was quite plain compared to anyone with some money, but she didn't complain. She quickly dressed and redid her two black braids. For just a moment, she stopped and analyzed herself. Hair black as night, tan skin, crystal blue eyes, and small body.

"Hurry up, honey, the horses are ready." Her mom yelled from downstairs. It was a little embarrassing to have to ride a horse to your Nectar ceremony, but it was what they had. Isabella climbed down the stairs and got on her horse gracefully. Soon they arrived and saw some people waiting for the candidates. Isabella saw her friend, Paytin Stabledaughter, run up. Paytin was going to drink the Nectar too.

"Hey, Isabella! What do you I'll get? A horse? Do you? Do you?" Paytin rambled excitedly.

"Yes, you'll probably get a horse." Isabella smiled shyly. Paytin tended to be more hyper and immature then the other village kids.

"What do you think you'll get?" Paytin asked.

"Oh… Nothing." Isabella answered, her smile fading.

"Don't be silly! If Conor got Briggan, surely you'll get something too!" Paytin assured her friend.

"Um, I wouldn't be that sure…"

"Every candidate, please come on the stage!" Isilla proclaimed, telling everyone that it was starting. Isabella jumped off her horse, her dress swirling around her. Paytin grabbed her hand and pulled her onstage.

"I can't wait! Squeeeee!" Paytin whisper squealed. Isabella shook her head. It was amazing how Paytin made something as quiet as a whisper, as loud as a squeal. Isilla smiled gratefully at Paytin, eyeing her also black hair. Isabella knew that Paytin was a descendent of a Niloan, which explained her dark skin. Isabella was just plain ole Euran, much like every other boring person here. She sighed inwardly. She wanted something, she just couldn't place her finger on it.

 _No, I need something._

"First please, Paytin Stabledaughter." Isilla called, beckoning Paytin forward. She kneeled, obviously fueled with excitement. Barely containing her hyper attitude, Paytin sipped the legendary Nectar. The young girl stood up, shaking for some reason.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Paytin screamed, no longer excited but instead scared. Isabella lurched forward before being grabbed by some random Greencloaks.

"Why are you holding me back?! LET ME HELP HER!" Isabella bellowed at the two Greencloaks, struggling as much as possible. That was, until she was hit so hard she passed out.

When Isabella woke up, she saw a boy about a year older than her. She considered asking him where she was and all that basic kidnapped stuff. Instead she decided to remain quiet.

"Your awake? Finally, it's been three days." The boy stated, revealing how much time had passed.

"Who are you?" Isabella choked out.

"My name is Shane. What's yours?"

"Isabella."

"You know, you look like I've seen you somewhere…" Shane trailed off, as in mid thought.

"That couldn't be possible. I live in Eura and I'm now in a dungeon-y place." Isabella reasoned. Everything was foggy. She couldn't really remember anything from three days ago. It got better the farther back in time she went, but not perfect.

"I know where I found you!" Shane exclaimed, smirking straight at a husky. "Hello, Keeper."

 **I know, I know, left off at such a mysterious part. Anddd you won't get to find out what happens to poor Isabella for another seven chapters. But that's okay, cause that is the reason I left off at a crazy part. Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Wisesong

**Whelp, I'm back. And nobody cares.**

 **To Guest: Thanks for the review! It really helped. I'm sorry about it being too fast-paced for you** **L** **.**

"Do you know the prophecy of the Seeker?" The father asked.

"No. Can you teach it to me?" The son responded. The father grinned at his son's honesty and started chanting.

 _The orphan sails above the sky,_

 _She does not care for others feelings,_

 _She soars so high,_

 _She pays close attention,_

 _She snaps at those who don't,_

 _She walks as living tension,_

 _She sees the horse,_

 _She looks in awe,_

 _Her pride has run it's course,_

 _She cowers to the rearing hoof,_

 _She listens to it's song,_

 _A song that sings wise words,_

 _She didn't know she could be hurt._

"That is the wise prophecy of the Seeker." The father said kindly, looking down on his trusting son.

"I want to know all the prophecies!" The son exclaimed.

 _Two years later…_

"That stupid wretch! Getting himself thrown in jail! What was he thinking? No, what were you thinking, Smarty?!" Krysten Wisesong yelled.

"Calm down, Missy, we've got it all fig-" Smarty began before Krysten interrupted.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! YOU STUPID, I'M NOT GONNA CALM DOWN!"

"Missy, we can't break Justice out of jail, we'll get caught."

"HIS NAME IS ROLLAN, NOT JUSTICE! AND IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA BREAK HIM OUT, I WILL!" Krysten pledged.

 _Two hours later…_

"Dang it. Maybe I should not been so impulsive. Or maybe I should have brought people with me. Whatever." Krysten wisped to herself in her small, dirty, and oh so uncomfortable jail cell.

"Psst! Psst!" Krysten perked up. She scanned the area and saw a Greencloak.

"My name is Tarik, I'm here to let you out." The Greencloak said.

"Why? Why are you letting me out?" Krysten asked, suspicion creeping into her face.

"I'll tell you in a minute. Here, drink this." He held a small canteen out to her. She took it and looked inside. She went through a couple of precautions to make sure wasn't poison, then shrugged and downed it. There was only enough for one sip in it, but it was the best thing she'd ever tasted. Not that she'd tasted much more than burned bread and muddy water. All of the sudden, a flash happened and a mustang stood in front of Krysten. Thankfully, everyone else was asleep so no-one saw it but the Greencloak and the orphan.

"I understand now." Krysten said. Tarik smiled and swung open the cell's door with a creak.

 **Yes, I know, I know, it's too short. Now don't worry, there are boys too. These are actually just my accounts on Spirit Animals. If anyone wants to friend me, here are the accounts usernames.**

 **Isabella: Angelfairy2779 (my first account ever!)**

 **Krysten: Butterflydragon963**

 **A thanks to my wonderful beta, Fight4Whales!**


	3. Foresthelm

**I am… somewhat… back! I decided to update as soon as possible, and I think I've earned a reputation as the most updated writer in the SA section of FanFiction. LOL, anyway, let's start.**

"What is this… this… gibberish?" The mean one exclaimed out of frustration.

"It's a prophecy in the Hellan language… this is priceless! It could be anything! A warning, a blessing, a curse, history, or even a map to treasure!" The nice one squeaked happily.

"Can you even read it?" The mean one said, exasperated.

"I don't know…" Suddenly, the nice one started having seizures. Her eyes turned white and she started chanting in coherently.

"Can you speak up?" The mean one asked rudely.

 _The young boy goes to drink the Nectar,_

 _It tastes sweeter than ever,_

 _The light flashes quickly,_

 _His head pounds roughly,_

 _A fire starts randomly,_

 _Everyone runs frantically,_

 _Then it appeared,_

 _But to anyone you ask,_

 _He disappeared._

Then, smoke started swirling around the mean one, and in a blink of an eye, she was gone.

 _Clarobo, Amaya…_

Jamey Foresthelm sat in front of the fire, wondering about the prophecy his father told him two years ago. He wondered about a lot of things right then, especially about his dad's well being. His dad was an retired Greencloak, but they'd called him back for some unknown reason, promising to tell him once he got there.

"Jamey? You know you still have to go to your Nectar ceremony, even if your father can't make it in time." Jamey's mother told him, smile decreasing a bit when she spoke of his father.

"I know… but can we stay just a bit longer?" Jamey asked, sadness filling his eyes for he already knew the answer. Mother shook her head sadly. Jamey nodded and went to grab his coat. His mother cautiously opened the door and looked around, making sure there were no bears or bobcats lurking. When she found nothing, she stepped out and gestured for Jamey to do the same. The second he stepped out the cold night bit him, making him shiver. He had gotten used to the fire, now he wished he'd grabbed an extra jacket. Then they started the trek to town.

Soon, Jamey was shivering like crazy. He tried to ignore it, like is mom was achieving so easily. He quickened his pace.

 _Why is the weather so terrible tonight? It's spring!_ He thought as the wind howled wildly.

 _ **Grrrrrr**_

Was Jamey hearing things? Or was there really just a growl? He started scanning the area, finding nothing as the source of the sound. Suddenly, his mother stopped cold in her tracks. The sound of a sword being pulled pierced the air. Jamey froze too, closing his eyes. He knew there were bandits in the forest, but he'd never seen one. A loud noise of something falling from a tree emitted in front of Jamey. It sounded heavy.

"Put your hands up and don't even think about fighting." Someone said from behind Jamey. Jamey dared to open his eyes to find a bear in front of him. It was an huge brown bear though, bigger than usual.

" _Run_." His mother muttered. Jamey took off, crazy thoughts running through his head.

Jamey didn't stop running till he saw the Nectar ceremony decorations. He was extremely worried about his mom though.

"Bring the Nectar tasters up to the stage!" The local Greencloak called. Jamey and the others obeyed. Multiple kids went first, two of them calling random animals. Finally, it was Jamey's turn. The Nectar was slipped down his throat and it tasted better than anything else. A light flashed, and when it cleared, fire was in it's place. People started shrieking and running around, trying not to get burnt. Jamey stood in shock. Amiss the terror and confusion, Jamie felt connected to something. Connected to the… fire? Something slimy gripped his shoulder. Jamey turned and saw a fire salamander on his shoulder. Someone grabbed his arm.

"Follow me." They said, pulling Jamey with them.

 **Okay, that was wonderful to write! Funny how I linked him to the last chapter. If you don't get it, he was the little boy in the last chapter, where his father told him about Krysten Wisesong.**

 **Jamey: Tangycatching963**

 **A thanks to my whale-loving beta, Fight4Whales!**


End file.
